witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вилл Вандом
Вильгельмина 'или Вилл 'Вандом (англ. Will/Wilhelmina Vandom) - одна из пяти новых стражниц. Её элемент - энергия. Предыстория Ранее Вилл жила в Фадден Хиллс. Однако ей пришлось переехать в Хитерфилд из-за новой работы мамы Сьюзан. Сериал 1 сезон Вилл переезжает с мамой в Хитерфилд и поступает в новую школу. Там она сразу же знакомится с Хай Лин, Ирмой, Корнелией и Тарани. 2 сезон Комиксы 1 арка Вместе с мамой Вилл переезжает в Хитерфилд. Долго девушка привыкала к новому месту, несмотря на то, что уже обрела подруг, а также и силы. Сила Quintessence, and it is a sort of spirit and energy based power. Открывает свои возможности в сфере управления электричеством во втором сезоне сериала. В комиксе показывает подругам новые умения уже через три дня после посвящения в стражниц. Внешность У Вилл красное каре и светлая кожа. В превращении носит темно-синюю юбку с колготками в зелёно-голубую полоску. Характер Застенчивая, любящая и сильная личность. Когда нервиничает, накручивает волосы на палец без устали. Имя Вильгельмина означает «''защитница''» с древнегерманского языка. История имени Вильгельмина имеет германские корни. Оно является женской формой мужского имени Вильгельм, которое произошло от древнегерманского имени Wilhelm, состоящего из двух слов: «wil» (воля, желание) и «helm» (шлем, защита). Комната thumb|300px |-|Стиль= Единственное место, где Вилл прячется от всех и вся. Когда ей нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться, она ложится на кровать и закидывает ноги на книжную полку. При переезде в Хитерфилд, её вдохновением для комнаты стал розовый цвет. |-|Лягушки= Вилл начала собирать любые вещи с лягущками, когда ей было 8 лет. Первую лягушку ей подарила бабушка со стороны отца. Именно она называла внучку "моя маленький лягушонок", потому что Вилл постоянно прыгала вокруг её кровати. Сейчас в коллекции около 40 вещей, связанных с этой тематикой. |-|Часы= Так как Вилл может общаться с электронными предметами, её будильник разговаривает с ней по утрам. Он изо дня в день напоминает ей о планах. Будильник подарил одноклассники из старой школы в Фадден Хиллс. На прощальной открытке было написано: "Ты будешь помнить о нас каждое утро". Вилл обычно встаёт в 7-7:15. |-|Компьютер= Will uses her computer for school and to write her virtual diary (locked with private password). Here she writes all her thoughts and dream, by now there are many pages about Matt. Will also sends tons of emails to her old classmates, and to Taranee. She helps her mom to get around on the internet aswell. Will has a screensaver with 10 frogs jumping around and quaking. |-|Шкаф= Will almost never cleans out her closet in summer, to get all the winter cloth out. Right now the closet contains 8 pars of jeans/trousers, 5 sweatshirts (3 are hoodies), 5 long-sleeved t-shirts, 2 dresses (one she wore at hallowee, the other was a gift from her mother), one short skirt (never worn), 5 sweaters (blue, red and green) and 2 training outfits. Отношения |-|Стражницы = Вилл играет ключевую роль в стражницах - она объединяет подруг между собой. Тарани. В комиксе Вилл быстрее всего поладила с ведьмой огня, так как они были обе новенькие в школе. |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Вандом») Вилл живёт с её мамой, отчимом и маленьким братом Вильямом. Она имеет прекрасные отношения с каждым из них. Поначалу это было непросто, так как отчим - её учитель истории Дин Коллинз. Девочка ни разу не виделась со своим отцом с тех пор, как переехала в Хитерфилд. Томас ушёл из семьи, когда Вилл была совсем маленькая. Она никогда не видела своего биологического отца, пока ему не понадобились деньги и он приехал навестить дочку с бывшей женой в Хитерфилде. Также одно время у Вилл был питомец, который позже погиб, попав под машину. Он занимает отдельное место в сердце девочки... |-|Парень = ]]Мэтт Олсен. Первый раз Мэтт поцеловался с астральной каплей Вилл, а не самой девушкой, потому что копия напутала данные стражницей указания. Отношения между ними нелёгкие. Вилл очень ревнива к возлюбленному, что было поводом для многих ссор. Интересные факты * Любимые цвета - фуксия, розовый * Ненавидит быть неуклюжей и ссориться с мамой * Не любит, когда что-то идёт не по плану * Учится с Корнелией и Элион в 9"А" (сериал 8"А") * Во время превращения говорит: "Мы едины!", в то время, как остальные называют свой элемент * Единственная не замечала ничего странного за собой до того, как узнала, что она - ведьма * Вилл не раскрывала своего потенциала в спосбностях стражницы до второго сезона. До этого, все силы напрямую зависили от Сердца Кондракара * Стражница ведет виртуальный дневник Галерея |-|Сериал= will earth.jpg Мэтт и Вилл 2 1х04.png will raining.jpg Вилл-0.jpg Ирма и вилл.jpg Поцелуй.jpg Youloveit_ru_25_39.jpg Youloveit_ru_25_32.jpg WILLHYPNO.jpg |-|Комикс= Вилл плачет.jpg Вэндом.jpg Thomas Vandom.jpeg|С папой Сердце и вилл.png Вилл 1х04.jpg первый поцелуй мэтта и капли.jpg|Первый поцелуй Вилл на велике.png Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Ученики Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Стихия энергии